ignis_nixfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Windchaser-Lightheart
Erin Windchaser-Lightheart, often called "Kitten" by some people, is a teen Blood Elf. She lives in the house, in the Windchaser-Lightheart bedroom, together with her parents and siblings. She is the youngest member of Ignis Nix , and thus part of the Argent Crusade. Erin is an experienced Ranger, specializing in ranged combat with her bow. Due to events happening in her past, she often only speaks in whispers and stutters. She is also facing magical problems, and gets mana on a daily basis by her parents. Before she joined the active rp, she was the daughter of high class Lord Fudge, one of the enemies faced by the Phoenix Warriors and Vulpus Nocturnis. She lived in isolation in the mansion until his disappearance. Appearance Personality History Early life Erin was born under the name Erinalia Fudge, to Lord Cornelius Fudge and Lady Amelia Fudge, in the House of the same name. Her birth was not without complications, as in the months before the birth, the caretaker Wynericka Starweaver (that would later become Erin's sister), had been stealing mana from Lady Fudge and her unborn child. This resulted in Erin being born without magical talent, or the ability to tolerate magic on her own. Her body was unaccustomed to it. The long-term draining of magic eventually led to Lady Fudge caving to her thirst, and eventually ending up Wretched and getting banished out of the city. Lord Fudge raised Erin for the next few years, keeping her isolated in her room. He made sure she was home-schooled and learned proper etiquette, so she could show up for his guests. While this caused Erin to have above average knowledge for her age, it did means she had no friends, or much knowledge of the outside world. When Erin was five, she escaped the estate once, to travel to the Ruins of Silvermoon, to try to find her mom, where she was found by Zenye Cie'Niil, and Kiera Windchaser-Lightheart, who travelled alongside the Guide to that age. She did however not find her mother, and was eventually given back to Lord Fudge. In addition to schooling, Lord Fudge also tried to cure her inability to use magic, by pumping large amounts of Fel through her body. This seemed to have no effect however, and the attempts stopped before she turned eight years old. When Erin was fourteen, Lord Fudge became obsessed in capturing what he considered to be the murderer of his wife, Wynericka Starweaver, and eventually turned insane. He dissappeared and eventually met his end in Tanaris. Erin was left in charge of the House, as the heir, but she quickly found out the influence of the House was diminishing rapidly. Erin did however gain more freedom in this, and started practising as a Ranger on the estate, until she was eventually forced to leave and let the staff go, as her influence, and funds, were not enough to maintain the estate. She embarked on a quest for vengeance for her dead father, following rumours that the Phoenix Warriors were related. A faction that at the time was located at the Farstrider Retreat. Phoenix Warriors Erin quickly got "adopted" into the Phoenix Warriors. She gained membership, and an apprenticeship under Lothario Soran, but nobody really looked after her as such. She lived in a room at the Farstrider Retreat, on her own. She depended on the generosity of the Farstriders during that time. The Phoenix Warriors were also in control of the Wayfarer's Rest, a tavern near the gates of Silvermoon. Erin at times went there, and there she was found, and immediately claimed by Zenye Shadowchild. The two immediately became girlfriends, eventually growing into "special girlfriends", which they claimed is a form of lovers where they had no obligations to conform to the adult's standards of what lovers are supposed to do. Erin's time at the Farstrider Retreat also gained a few friends, namely Sulnar Iceborne, who would later become her brother, her master Lothario Soran, Morello "the Queen", as well as Zenye's family. Another person that gained her favour, was Wynericka Starweaver, who returned to Silvermoon, learning of Erin's existence. Wynericka, although not telling Erin, swore to protect her, and swore to atone for her sins towards her. She gave Erin a special bracelet, that was linked to the creature Miya'bi. A bracelet to protect her in times of need. Kerinas Windchaser eventually became the mother of Erin, adopting her after agreeing to it at the Darkmoon Faire, thereby becoming the base of the Windchaser part of what later became the Windchaser-Lightheart family. Eventually, the leader of the Phoenix Warriors, Lothario, dissappeared, causing Luniil Arandin to take over control. Erin from this point on, no longer had a master to follow, but remained training at the Farstrider Retreat, on her own. When Sulnar was captured by the Scourge, and saved by Erin, together with Zenye, and Thirona, Erin and Zenye got severely burned. They were protected by the bracelet Wynericka gave to her, and eventually resurrected using the magic of the Dragon Aspects. Despite this Erin has been in a coma for several days, and her body was very weakened. At this time she was under the care of Dostarion Lightheart, who grew to like her, and her mother Kerinas. He soon became her father, causing Ackiera Lightheart to become Erin's first sister. Dostarion however still has not married Kerinas to this day. Sulnar Iceborne became Erin's brother shortly after, causing the Windchaser-Lightheart family to almost be complete. She got accepted into the Farstrider Academy, a military school for upcoming Rangers, that aspire to be Farstriders one day. After a brief period of being trained by single Farstriders only, she was put in a normal class, with some boys of her past, until they harassed her, causing an incident where she stabbed one in self defence, and was moved into the elite class. Erin's body recovered over time, as did Zenye. They eventually moved to Hearthglen, after a cultist attack on the city of Silvermoon deemed the city not safe enough to stay. Here they lived in the house of Luniil Cie'Niil, after she divorced her husband Asgurian Arandin. Erin and Zenye not saved from further trouble yet though, as Lord Fudge's associate, Deloria Umbria had set her eyes on them, and eventually managed to kidnap them, intending to use Erin's blood to resurrect her Lord. Ignis Nix The Phoenix Warriors were scattered, the leadership failing. Erin and Zenye were kidnapped, and Dostarion Lightheart as well as Luniil Cie'Niil turned to the Argent Crusade for help. Tirion Fordring allowed the creation of Ignis Nix, the anti-cultist division of the Argent Crusade, that would be lead by Dostarion and Luniil. With this renewed hope Dostarion and Luniil set out to save Zerin. It was here that Erin gained apprenticeship at Ignis Nix, and by extension at the Argent Crusade, though she would not train as a recruit of the Crusade, but instead followed her own training schedules, that by some recruits are dubbed "torture". Erin's days would generally start at sunrise, before the recruits train, so her training at the obstacle courses around the city of Hearthglen would not be interrupted by the recruits. Veritatem Toriza Kalin of Veritatem, either by coincidence, or planning, found Zerin in Silvermoon, after they were sold as sacrifices or slaves by a gang in the Murder Row, after being done by the boys. They remained missing, in a dungeon of Veritatem, in a village close to the Shadowfang Keep, Silverpine Forest. Here Toriza gained some kind of interest in Erin, what the interest is however, remains to be seen. When Zerin was saved, two Worgen boys, Sven and Darius, were taken along, saved, or so they thought. Due to Toriza's "teachings", Darius was eventually killed, and Erin buried Sven alive, though by a miracle, both boys were resurrected. The two of them were then send to Darnassus, to live with their kind, hopefully out of the grasp of Veritatem. Currently Erin is currently a full member of Ignis Nix, and is working part-time as an intern under master Aeriael, a bowyer in Hearthglen. In her free time, she practises archery with her friend Seth, or alone. And trains at the obstacle courses on a daily basis, often with her father, Dostarion. Death Pets Erin has had quite a few pets in her care, varying from cats to crocolisks and a Spirit Beast. Denny Denny used to be Erin's puppy. He was given to her by Lothario Soran, as part of her Ranger training. Denny and Erin generally went along well, and he followed her around. He was generally silly, and ate everything she gave him as well as anything she didn't. At some point he ate a Troll Artifact, and ended up pooping rainbows for days. When Erin obtained Kerin, they find out that Kerin and Denny did not go well together, and kept fighting. As a result Denny was given to Wynericka Lightheart in Dalaran, where Denny eventually ended up in the Twisting Nether. Even today Erin is not aware of this fact. Sulirin Sulirin is a Spirit Guardian, watching over Erin. While it is unknown that it does, it is clear that is indeed watches over her. Sulirin generally remains hidden, and what he exactly does is unknown. He takes the form of a Spirit Bear, and followed Erin home, after protecting when she was on her own in Northrend, following after her brother when he ran away from home, to find the dragons. Firetail Kerin Kerin is Erin's cat. She is a stubborn little thing, and has been through quite a bit. After Erin got her from Kerinas Windchaser on the day Kerinas decided to adopt Erin, Kerin roamed the Wayfarer's Rest on her own. She decided when she is fed, where she sits or sleeps, when to sleep, or who can stroke her. Nobody else had a say in that. Including when people happened to already be in the spot she decided she wants. After the family moved to Hearthglen, Kerin remained behind, deciding not to be caught by Erin so they could move. However, after months, when Kerin was to be placed at the Farstrider Retreat, Erin bumped into her again, and decided to once more adopt her. These days Kerin spends her days roaming around the house, preferring the study, or the fireplaces as spots to live. She is generally fed by Erin, or her parents. Violet Violet is the most vicious baby crocolisk alive. She was found by Zerin, as an egg near the hideout, and taken back to Hearthglen. After weeks of wondering whether it was a dragon egg or a goblin egg, Violet hatched, and they found out she is a crocolisk. Violet is kept in a chest, with cloth to make it soft. She eats meat, but prefers people's fingers if she can get them. Her teeth however, while sharp, are not sharp enough for that. She does however shred anything else you offer her. When set loose, she immediately darts off to the first place she can find to hide, making it hard to get her again. The smaller kids are generally afraid of Violet. Fluffbutt Fluffbutt is Erin and Zenye's second "baby", after Violet. She is a small turtle, that usually lives in Zenye's pants after Zenye picked her up outside. Cub "Cub" was a bear cub found by Zenye outside the gates of Hearthglen. Zenye adopted it and brought it to her hut outside the gates of the city. The cub was "fed" by Zenye, in the smallest sense of the word. When found by others, the cub was very unfed. It was taken to the house, where it was strengthened under the care of Dostarion and Erin herself. Erin and Zenye adopted the cub as their baby, taking care of it, until, within months, the cub grew to big to care for. The Patrol groups then took over, and eventually started the process of releasing the cub back into the wild. What happened to the cub after that is unknown. Fighting style Medical facts Erin's medical history is fairly known, as it has been documented from her birth, being born in a high-wealth family. She has no allergies of note, and has been given vaccines for most common children diseases known in Silvermoon. Due to the unfortunate circumstances at her birth she is unaccustomed to magic, and as such it takes a higher toll on her than it would to most of her kind. Despite this she does have a need for magic. If this need is not satisfied, she will eventually show severe addiction signs and is even prone to volatility and attacking people or objects. Because of this her magic needs to be kept under control, and is kept under control by feeding twice per day. Her magic is commonly kept at the exact amount she needs. An amount that has been increasing over time. Despite what is known from the future about Erin, though a travel with the Guide, Erin is currently not showing any signs of turning wretched. Erin is very prone to nightmares. If this occurs frequently she will be given liferoot for a short period to give her sleep, but not take it away. Erin's lung capacity is better than that of those that have less exercise, and her stamina in general is better than average. Her muscles can take quite a strain, more so than average. Her eyes, smell, and hearing are slightly above average.Category:Player Character Category:Windchaser Category:Lightheart Category:Family Category:Ignis Nix Category:Zerin Category:Rascal Category:Active in RP Category:Hearthglen Category:Unfinished Category:Template v1.0